A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has features of low power consumption, low radiation, low manufacturing cost and so on, and has been widely applied in various electronic devices, for example, digital electronic devices such as display apparatuses, TV sets, mobile phones, digital cameras and so on. A LCD mainly includes a display panel and signal boards, which provide signals for the display panel, such as a system board, a Print Circuit Board (PCB) for transmitting driving signals for driving an integrated circuit (IC), a timing controller (T/CON) realizing the timing control, a power supply board providing operating voltages and so on.
Presently, respective signal boards in the display apparatus are arranged on different carriers and are electrically connected with each other via Flexible Printed Circuit boards (FPCs) or lead wires, which results in that the number of the peripheral circuit boards and lead wires of the display apparatus is too large and that the cost is high.